This invention relates to an air cleaner for a motorcycle, and, more particularly, it is concerned with a particular arrangement of the air cleaner utilizing a space in a hollow fairing with a head light fitted at its front center part.
At present, in the medium- or large-sized motorcycles, an air cleaner device is arranged in a space below a rider's seat. In this space, however, there are also accommodated battery, electrical appliances, and other component parts, on account of which the capacity of the air cleaner is considerably restricted. In order to eliminate such restriction, the space below the rider's seat needs be broadened. With such measures, however, the height of the seat becomes unnecessarily increased, or the width of the motorcycle body in the left and right directions thereof becomes wider with the consequence that there arises such a problem that the motorcycle lacks in stability when the rider rides on the motorcycle and touches his feet on the ground.
On the other hand, there has been known, as this kind of motorcycle, such one that is provided with a hollow fairing having a head light in the upper front side of the motorcycle body, which is to be used as a glove box, etc..